Sweet Dreams
by Miss Edelstein
Summary: Loosely based on The Wizard of Oz. Natalia simply wanted to make her beloved Russia love her, but her plans get thwarted when she wakes up in a different world, where all of her fellow nations are, but think they're people from the magical world of Hetalia, where a war is on the verge of starting. Can she get home? Alive? LietBela, USUK, DenNor, EstUkr, and other pairings!


**Hello! So, this is a story I thought of while I was watching The Wizard of Oz for the first time ever in my fourteen years living on Earth! Don't get me wrong, I've known about The Wizard of Oz because I read the book and my school put on a play, but I had never seen the movie before! Amazing? Sad? Not sure if I know just yet. Anyway, this story is loosely based on The Wizard of Oz, and it features two Russias, because one Russia wasn't enough! Male!Russia will be in the real world, while Fem!Russia will be in the fantasy world! Also, if Belarus is OOC, or anyone really, I'm terribly sorry! This is my first time writing about Belarus, and I know for a fact that she'll be OOC in this story, but not for a little while! Also, Ukraine will be referred to as Irunya Chernenko! Anyway, here it is!**

Natalia Arlovskaya, best known as the personification of Belarus, woke up with a disgusted look on her face. She had barely gotten any sleep, but then again, when did she ever? She was an insomniac, and even if she did manage to fall asleep, her dreams were all of her beloved Russia, her brother, Ivan. Those kept her tossing and turning all through the night. It wasn't a bother to her, though. Since she got her independence, she hasn't seen him as much as she would've liked to. It was frustrating, trying to get someone to love you when living in different countries. She wondered how some of the other nations managed it, especially when already in a full-blown relationship.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat for a moment, thinking about the day ahead of her. She was in Lithuania, Vilnius to be exact, which was no good for her because that stupid Toris Laurinaitis would be all over her. Well, not exactly, but she knew that the moron had a crush on her, and she wanted it to stop. What if Ivan thought that she liked him back? That wouldn't be good at all. Then he would never confess the love she knew he had to have for her, and she would be forced to kill Toris. To be honest with herself, she hated the Lithuanian's guts, but she could never bring herself to kill him. Or if she did, she would feel only a little bit guilty. He was the only one who would comfort her after Ivan rejected her, but the last time that had happened was before the Soviet Union broke up. Now, she no longer had to see that pushover's face everyday, but sometimes, even she had to admit that she missed the fact that someone near her actually cared. Not even Irunya cared, and if she did, she didn't show it. Unless you count annoying someone as a way of caring.

She gritted her teeth at the thought of her sister. Natalia wasn't stupid. She knew that Irunya had also loved Ivan, even though the Ukrainian was now with Eduard, that geeky Estonian. No matter how many times Irunya assured her that she loved Eduard, she would never forgive her sister for betraying her trust. What would've happened if Irunya had gotten to Ivan's heart first? That would've killed Natalia. She needed her brother to love her. She needed his love to thrive. Right now, all she was doing was living, but she wasn't enjoying. She would never enjoy anything until Ivan was by her side forever. But for now, being Ivan's sister was enough. At least she was in his life. And thankfully, with Eduard dating Irunya, the Ukrainian would focus more on the Estonian than on Ivan. Even though Natalia was still upset with Irunya about having loved Ivan before, she knew that her sister was honest and good, and would not be with Eduard if she didn't love him. But still. It wasn't a good enough reason for her to forgive Irunya. Just the thought of her crybaby sister with her sweet, innocent Ivan was too much for her to handle.

Natalia got off the bed and knelt down in front of her suitcase, gently lifting her dress out and laying it across the bed. It was the same dress she had worn everyday of her life until she got her freedom. Nowadays, she wore different clothes, but whenever there was a meeting, which was every month, she would wear the dress that Ivan had given her. She liked to think that someday, Ivan would appreciate how loyal she was, unlike the other former republics of the Soviet Union. Even though she was happy (but not too happy) that she was free, she had never wanted to leave Ivan. She had been quite happy being called Belorussia, though to be honest, Belarus had a much nicer ring to it.

After she finished changing into her lovely dress, she combed her hair slowly and put her old white bow in her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror for a moment. To be honest, she didn't understand why Ivan didn't love her the way she loved him. Of course she knew that love wasn't just physical, but physical factors had a lot to do with love. At least in her mind. She knew she was far from ugly, and that Ivan thought she was pretty, so she didn't understand why they were still apart. Even Toris had called her cute. Her physical features had to be the only reason they weren't together. She happened to know that her personality was perfect for Ivan, so it had to be her face. The only thing that she noticed was wrong was that she never smiled. Ivan smiled a lot, even if it was often childishly cruel, but that was one thing she loved about him. Natalia tried smiling, but it simply looked awkward. She could smirk, but she couldn't smile. Perhaps one day, if Ivan made her smile, he would know that they were destined to be together. But for now, she would have to settle for waiting until that glorious day.

* * *

Natalia watched the other nations with disinterest, only getting excited when the door would open because Ivan would be arriving soon. It was sad that she wasn't with Ivan yet when so many other nations were together. Across from her sat Irunya and Eduard, who were both laughing at something on the Estonian's laptop. Beside her was Finland, who was making jokes to break the awkward silence between him and Sweden. She rolled her eyes at Tino's idiocy. They were together, yet he still felt somewhat awkward around Berwald. Pathetic. But what was really pathetic was watching America make googly-eyes at England, who was too busy fighting with France to notice. While that was happening, Germany was busy trying to pry Italy's hands off his arm, and Romano was head-butting Spain in the stomach when the Spaniard refused to let go of him. Natalia could feel the bile coming up her throat at how pathetically lovesick some of these countries were. Sure, she was the same way with Ivan, but at least she was mature about it, and not as childish and immature as all these morons.

When her beloved Russia came in, she was at his side in an instant, smirking as his cheeks flushed and his eyes widened (he was scared, but Natalia interpreted it as a sign that he was enjoying their closeness).

"Hello, brother," Natalia said, looking up at him through long eyelashes with a seductive smirk on her face. "Have you finally seen that we should be together?"

"Belarus..." Ivan looked away, trying to find an escape, but Natalia wasn't done with him yet. He would love her back, even if it took her to her dying breath. Though she wouldn't admit it, she was kind of hurt that he called her Belarus. She always called him "brother" or "Ivan," and sometimes "Russia," but only when speaking in front of their bosses. Ivan always called her Belarus, and while it sounded beautiful with his accent, she couldn't help but wish he called her by her human name.

"Why are you trying to delay destiny, Ivan?" she asked, starting to get angry, though she tried to hide it. She could never be angry at Ivan.

"Oh, there's Raivis! I must speak to him now. It was nice seeing you, sis," Ivan said quickly, smiling nervously, before walking as fast as he could to the scared little Latvian. Natalia ground her teeth together at the thought of being abandoned for that stupid little boy. She would teach him a lesson after the meeting. A lesson that he would never forget. Raivis should've known that he was messing with the wrong Belarusian.

"Ah, h-how are you, Miss Belarus?" a nervous voice asked from behind Natalia. She turned around to see Toris smiling sweetly (pathetically) at her.

"Fine," she answered shortly, and they stood there for a moment, him looking uncomfortable yet hopeful and her glaring at him. Finally, he gave her a small wave and sat down at the head of the table. He would be leading the meeting today since it was in his home country.

Natalia was fairly surprised that Toris even remembered not to call her by her human name. Then again, last time it had occurred, she had broken his arm, so she figured that it was a good enough punishment.

She sat down just as the meeting started. She barely paid attention to Toris as he talked, instead using her time productively to sketch a picture of Ivan with a sunflower in her notebook. She vowed to color the picture in and give it to Ivan for his birthday, which was in a few months. Or perhaps she should give it to him for Christmas, since Christmas came first. Her nose wrinkled at the slight problem. But then she got a brilliant idea! Perhaps, if she made him love her before December, they would marry on his birthday! That was a wonderful birthday present. And he would have a perfect Christmas present. Natalia rubbed her hands together in determination. She had to make Ivan love her before December, or else she would have failed herself, and fate.

The Belarusian was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that everything was chaos. Apparently, the nations were all taking sides in a huge (verbal) fight. Natalia would go on the side that Ivan was on.

"Everybody, please stop!" Toris shouted weakly, and beside him, his friend, Poland, spoke the obvious.

"That like, totally didn't work," said Feliks, looking at his nails. Both Natalia and Toris rolled their eyes, though Toris looked concerned after that.

"Hey dudes! How about we take five?" America said loudly, and most people nodded their heads, eager to get out of the room for a few moments. Within about thirty seconds, everybody had shuffled out of the conference room, leaving Natalia by herself. She let out an inhuman-sounding shriek when she realized that she had let Ivan out of her sight. She raced down the halls, trying to think about where Ivan would be. She knew he was either with Irunya and Eduard, or if Eduard wasn't with Irunya, Ivan was with Eduard, Raivis and Toris. That's it. He was probably with the Baltics. Natalia gripped the knife that she had taken out from its hiding place in her apron with a determined look in her dark blue eyes. She would find him and start her mission of making him love her.

Now, Natalia Arlovskaya was not the type of person to give up, but she had to admit to herself as she sat down on a small bench in a little courtyard that Ivan Braginski was one fast man. He was making her struggle to catch up. But that was all right with her. She enjoyed chasing things, and she would enjoy chasing him. He would love her by the end of December, or else that would be the end of her. Besides, she had plenty of opportunities to see him. Like at the end of the meeting. What did it matter that she couldn't find him? Was he hiding from her? No, such an idea was laughable. He was simply busy. And also, five minutes wasn't nearly enough for her to spend time with her beloved Russia. It was actually quite good that she couldn't find him, otherwise at the end of the meeting, he would claim that they had already spent time with each other, and she didn't want that to happen. She sat and smirked in satisfaction. She had everything under control.

She stood up, knowing that five minutes had been up already, and was ready to walk back to the conference room when suddenly, a strong wind blew and made her stumble over a bit. She squared her jaw, not ready to let a pathetic breeze knock her over. Just when she was about to take a step, however, Mother Nature decided to give her a bit of a hard time. The wind kept blowing at her from all around the small courtyard, and as hard as she tried to stay standing, she fell over and knocked her head against the seat of the bench she had been sitting at, but not before seeing a mini cyclone start to spin its way over to her. The last thing she saw was the cyclone right beside her, the wind screaming in her ear, before she felt her breath get stolen away from her.

**Please review!**


End file.
